


Loyal to no other

by Chizuriyoshida



Series: In order to love [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Sex, Cheating, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: Kayn, the boy feared by those around him, becomes a faithful dog at the hands of the grand master Zed who he then grows fond of as his feelings slowly bloom into a deadly romantic feeling, Zed is not the man he thought he knew.Zed is a monsterBut even so Kayn still loves him





	1. Kayn of the shadow order

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever O.O i never thought i would write one, I'm sorry if its bad

Kayn was not always strong, feared and powerful, he used to be weak and powerless until the shadows around him consumed him, he began to win his fights and stand on his own, people started to fear him, they saw him for what he portrayed to them, a merciless, unforgiving, ruthless monster just like his master. They dare not to fight against him, this is why Zed had taken favour upon the youth, but unlike Zed, Kayn couldn't hide his emotions well, his face always gleamed with pride anytime he received special missions from the master himself, most of the order just stared, their eyes filled with hatred and jealousy at the youths walk, prideful with his scythe in hand.

Zed had never been one to favour people however, Kayn was different, talented with a weapon, unafraid of anything and everything, yet Zed couldn't bring himself to praise the youth, he would always just give orders, nothing else, not a word of praise for Kayn, although he still accepted this as a praise. Missions for Kayn were like challenges, the faster you finish, the higher your praise would be, maybe a nice work or good job, or maybe even a private lesson from his master, Kayn's pride painted his face, "Enter" his master ordered, Kayn obliged as he seeped through the wall before landing silently on the wooden floor of Zed's sacred temple, the blood of Kusho still remained were Zed sat "I have fulfilled my duty Master" Kayn said as he knelt before Zed placing the darkin scythe on the ground before him, "Di.." before Zed could finish, Kayn cut him off "There were no unwanted casualties" Kayn assured, Zed nodded, but did not grace Kayn with a reply, Kayn had exceeded his expectation once again, this annoyed him in a way, Kayn's performance was flawless, never a witness left nor evidence of what he had done, he was a silent killer who had mastered the art of killing at a young age, his performance never had a mistake in it, Zed was waiting, waiting for that one mistake, for a sign of weakness, something to prove Kayn wasn't his equal, he feared that once Kayn realized he no longer had need for him he would not be able to control him, after all it's in Kayn's blood, the blood of a Noxian, a warrior, still lived within Kayn, Zed feared this blood, this force he can't control, and yet Kayn has never opposed Zed "Master, I will take my leave" Kayn said, snapping Zed out of his state of deep thought "Close the door behind you" Kayn laughed, as he walked through the wall, Kayn has no need for doors as long as he has the darkin scythe at bay.

Dawn was Kayn's domain, not quite sun light, yet not quite as dark as dusk, Kayn practiced outside everyday, fixing his broken techniques, mending what shouldn't be fixed, his movements were much more powerful then Zed had recognized, Kayn knew Zed refused to see him as equal he would have to prove it. The Morning light, Kayn was always the first one to see it, Kayn never really was the kind who slept a lot. The students of the order always waited in a line when getting food, unless Kayn was in the line, they would never stand in his way, Kayn found being alone to be rather peaceful, but after time it becomes rather boring. Zed sat on his chair as he watched the order he raised flood with conversations, interactions and friendships, 'Disgusting' Zed's mind hissed at the pathetic place he called the shadow order. "Settle down" Zed said raising his voice, all eyes shot in his direction, all but Kayn's, Zed's eye were fixed on Kayn until the youth looked around realizing he wasn't paying attention "You're a disgrace" Zed continued, his voice coated with a thick venom "You have no right to wear the uniform of this order, those who cannot fight bring shame upon us, after all the years of training this is the best you can do?" the venom in his voice seeped into the orders mind, however Kayn was not fazed by his words instead he felt as if this was a challenge, to prove himself worthy of the order worthy of his master. Kayn wasted little time on his meal before returning to his training, he had to get stronger, he had to be his equal, he has to. Zed sat in the center of his bedroom, Kayn ran through his mind 'He's a threat, he cannot be controlled' Zed thought to himself, Kayn had to have some kind of flaw, Zed spent hours and hours thinking before rummaging through Kayn's bedroom for a sign, there was nothing but a small piece of crumpled up paper in the back of his dresser, it was addressed to Zed himself, it read, "Dear Master Zed, I, the student that your favor have grown fond of you not just as a master but as a person, I know that people in the order should never convey how they feel but you are the man who raised me, for that I am thankful, I love you, Kind regards" - Kayn, Zed's body filled with delight, there was a way, a way to control and use him, Zed shuddered at the thoughts that dwelled within his sickened mind, but yet the reward would be so sweet, he wanted Kayn to fall, he wanted to shatter the pride that Kayn fought so hard to obtain, he wanted Kayn to submit to him, he wanted to ruin him and tear down everything that Kayn had built and prove that Kayn wasn't perfect that alone was enough for Zed, as long a Kayn could no longer fight him it was enough. Zed sat on Kayn's bed, waiting for the youth with the letter crumpled in his hand as his fists tightly clenched. Kayn finally entered the room after a long day of practice, he hadn't taken notice to Zed's presence in his room as he stripped down in front of Zed, Zed's hand reached out grabbing the end of Kayns braid, he waved his fingers into the base and pulled, Kayn's eyes snapped in his direction, Zed pulled again, this time harder, forcing him to come face to face with him, Even though Zed wore a mask Kayn could still feel Zed's vulgar smirk form under it, his body stiffened as Zed handed him the letter "Disgusting" Zed's voice cracked like a whip, Kayn avoided Zed's disgusted eyes as he felt the shame overcome his body as he took the letter in his hand already knowing what it was "I" Kayn started "No need to explain, you probably want my dick too" Zed laughed, Kayn didn't know what to do, Zeds hand pulled back forcing Kayns head up, there eyes locked, the pitiful look in Kayns eyes filled Zed with desire to hurt him more, Zed smiled as his other hand slid along Kayns thigh, the clawed gloves dug into it as Zed dragged it leaving reddened lines or bloodstained scars 'more' his thoughts taunted "Should I give you what you what you want, you little slut?" Zed said ripping the rest of Kayns clothing off him, Kayn said nothing "pathetic little bitch, I bet you're getting off to this" he hissed at Kayn as he scratched and clawed Kayn's legs "I'll strip you of your pride and everything you achieved" his hand running up Kayns thighs 'Not yet' his thoughts stirred 'wait a while, slowly peel him from his thrown' Zed's hand stopped "Get up you bitch, I'm done with you" Zed growled, looking at Kayn before taking his leave.


	2. The pride he once held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pedestal Kayn built for himself, destroyed in the hands of his master along with his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

Kayn just laid there, pain striking his heart, his corrupted hand searching for the Darkin scythe that would surely mock him as Zed stood outside the door "It's just a letter" Kayn felt words he would later regret roll off his tongue, Zed's eyes flared a bright red before he marched back into the room, Zed's hand weaved back into Kayn's hair, he forced him up then he slammed him back down, smashing Kayn's face against the wooden floor, Kayn grunted in response "Oh, you like that huh?" Zed said holding Kayn's face against the floor "Then you'll love this" he said standing up, he took a step back then brought his foot to Kayn's ribs at full force, this time Kayn let out a pained cry as he curled up, he brought knees to his chest as Zed stood there, watching him "Weak" Zed hissed "You are not worthy of the Darkin scythe" he said holding it in one hand, Kayn growled as he picked himself up, he knew he would have to train by hand again.

The order was not to know of what happened nor will they, however Kayn did fear that Zed might tell them just to bring more shame upon him, alas they walked past him, looking down, still afraid, this gave Kayn the overwhelming sense of relief. The boys in the Shadow Order always tried to befriend Kayn, hoping he would help them or train them or they would get closer to Zed, Kayn wasn't one for friends, Kayn would rather practice alone, without judgmental eyes labeling him as the 'favourite', it had been a while since Kayn train without Rhaast but never the less he wasn't disappointing, in fact, he had improved a lot due to the Darkin scythe, his hands became faster without something weighing him down, his strikes were more lethal and he could strike straight through someone's heart if he really wanted, training always eased his mind. Today, for the first time in a while, Kayn trained with others, he could see them, hear them whispering, they didn't understand why Kayn was here and not with Master Zed "Kayn will be joining us today" the instructor announced, Kayn did not speak to those who seeked his advice, he ignored them as if they meant nothing to him, which they did, As Zed watched them from afar, his eyes meet Kayn's, Kayn just turned around breaking gaze, Zed snarled at the gesture "That boy will never learn unless you act". Zed made his way to the training grounds, the student's eyes followed his every step "Good afternoon master Zed" the instructor said kneeling before Zed as if he was some kind of deity "Good afternoon" Zed hummed in response "I see you're in the middle of a lesson" Zed continued "May I join" the instructor was taken aback by Zed's question "Of course" they huffed as Zed walked past them, halting before Kayn, Kayn did not meet Zed's eyes "What wrong Kayn?" Zed teased, stroking Kayn's bruised cheek which was now painted a pretty blue and purple, Kayn did not grace Zed with an audible response instead he shrugged Zed off him and went back to his training, Zed snapped, grabbing the youth by his hair, Kayn fought back, pushing Zed back, Zed's tongue clicked as he tsked in anger, pulling harder, almost ripping Kayn's hair out, he slammed Kayn against one of the targets "Don't you dare defy me" his bitter tone made Kayn shudder, Zed let go of Kayn's hair and grabbed his wrists "I'm taking him for personal training" Zed said dragging Kayn behind him, Zed's rage radiating off him as Kayn struggled desperately trying to free himself from Zed.

Zed threw Kayn onto the floor, in the center of Zed's private quarters "You never learn, do you?" Zed growled at Kayn as he shut the door locking it behind him, Kayn just laid there, he didn't move or talk as Zed reached down grabbing the youths face forcing him to meet his gaze as a smirk formed on Zed's face "Stand up" Zed demanded, Kayn had barely managed to pick himself up before Zed pushed him onto his bed, Zed's hands were immediately on him, searching him, inspecting him, Zed tsked again, his hands around Kayn's waist "Spread your legs" Zed ordered, Kayn did not oblige, Zed's hand once again imbedded itself in Kayn's hair "Spread them, now" his words now slow and more threatening, this time Kayn did what he was told "Look at you, spreading your legs for your master" Zed laughed "Pathetic" Zed growled lowly as he placed his hand on Kayns inner thigh, Kayn flinched in response to Zed's unwelcomed touch as Zeds thumb dug into the marks he left the day before, Kayn let out a small cry as Zeds fingers butterflied along his thighs halting at his member, Kayn felt Zed's mental glove graze past the base, Kayn's legs stiffened as Zed hooked one of the metal claws at the tip of Kayn's member, slowly letting it glide down, blood wept from Kayn's tip, Zed was amused, he wanted more, he wanted to see Kayn break. Zed's clawed hands shifted Kayn's position, he was now sitting, leaning against Zed's chest, facing away, he wanted it to stop, but Zed had different ideas as his claws scratched the base of Kayn's member forcing him to cry out as the the other traced his stomach, Kayn hung his head in shame as Zed ripped at his flesh slowly peeling away his pride, Zed pulled up his mask just enough to bite down on Kayn's neck marking him like the bitch he is as Kayn forced back his tears, blood ran down his member and back, Zed just laughed at him every time he made a sound, Zed could tell his plan was working, Kayn was breaking beneath him and no one would save him, Zed is all he has. Zed's clawed hands rubbed Kayn's member grazing it "Disgusting" Zed whispered "Getting off to being raped, you sick little bitch" Zed said, tightening his grip around Kayn's member as a small whimper arose from the youths mouth followed by "Please, master I'm sorry, I wont ever convey feelings again" Kayn's voice was cracked and husky, as Zed's claws let go of his now half hardened member "Finish yourself off" Zed ordered "Facing me, I bet you get off to me watching you" Kayn didn't have a choice, has hand gripped his member, stroking slowly, Zed's foot slid forward pressing Kayn's member as Kayn jerked off, Kayn was so close, Zed smiled "You really are a slut Kayn" he said as Kayn released onto his sheets, Kayn sat there, his head hanging in shame as Zed kicked him onto the floor "Get out, you disgusting dog" he said, grinding down on Kayn's wrists, watching how Kayn was still able to suppress himself, how Kayn didn't cry, Zed's mind bubbled with rage as the youth collected himself, obeying Zed's orders, retrieving his pants before wandering out into the hallway, tired and bloodstained as he stumbled around in search of his room collapsing onto his bed, he sobbed quietly to himself with every thought of Zed that crossed his broken mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if its bad, please if you enjoy it let me know leave a like or a comment as well as feedback


	3. A shameful triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeds anger has reached its limit as his hands slowly wrap around the sleeping youths neck, unable to control how he feels anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who wants who anymore >.<  
> WARNING: if you don't like people getting raped in there sleep turn back now

Zed's blood boiled, he felt as though he hadn't won, Kayn was still able to pick himself up and face him, not a single sign of fear resided with in the youth "Kayn" Zed hissed as he made his way down the hall before coming to a halt right outside the youths room, normally Kayn would be training outside by now but there the youth laid, shivering and asleep, Zed felt the overwhelming urge to break him "He's sleeping, he can't fight you" he let his thoughts stir for awhile "His body wont lie to you" Zed was never supposed to cross the line that would deem him unprofessional towards a student, however Kayn was "His" student and "His" alone, Zed let himself seep into Kayn's room, his armored boots scratched the wooden floor, Kayn was still fast asleep.

Kayn's body was warm against Zed's metal gloves, Kayn shuddered as the cold metal touched him, Zed didn't want to wake him up, Zed put the tip of the metal glove in his mouth before pulling it off revealing a pale white and smooth hand, Zed brought his fingers to the youths lips, prying them open before sliding his slender fingers in, Kayn's tongue curled around Zed's index figure coating it in saliva "Good boy" Zed huffed, his hot breath hitting the back of Kayn's neck making his hairs stand on there ends as Zed ran his other hand down the youths thigh, Kayn wined in detest as Zeds fingers stroked Kayn's tongue, saliva basically pouring out of his mouth "How pitiful" Zed said, removing his mask, biting down on the youths neck "Ahh!" the youth jumped, his eyes shot open, his body felt hot and weak as a finger stirred in his mouth, Kayn pulled away in protest but Zed's hand imbedded itself in Kayn's hair once again, Kayn never thought Zed would be the type to attack him and rape him in his sleep, Kayn could feel Zed stiffened member rub against him, Kayn made a sound of disapproval "Zed please" Kayn choked out, Zed growled in response "What? now that I offer you what you wanted you no longer want it?" Zed said desperately, removing his pants, Zed grabbed Kayn's mouth and wrist before lining himself up against Kayn's butt, Kayn realized what Zed was going to do, his breath became crooked, his stomach turned, he didn't want this, Zed thrust hard into Kayn, ripping him open, Zed's hand was the only thing that muffled his pathetic cries as Zed forced his way inside Kayn, Blood ran down Kayn's thighs as Zed pace quickened, tears slowly glided down his face, his whole body twitched as he coughed into Zed's hand, Zed watched as the boy trembled, his hand slipped through Kayn's hair "Look at you, so helpless" Zed laughed, biting down on Kayn's ear, Kayn whimpered in response, Kayn felt his lower body go numb as Zed destroyed him, he felt sick but even so why was he getting hard? Kayn's whines became more desperate and pained with every thrust Zed gave him, he tried with everything he had to hide the fact he was hard off of being raped but Zed could see through him, Zed's hand let go of Kayn's wrist and wrapped itself around Kayn's member "Oh? What's this?" Zed's voice resonating in his ear "You really do get off to being raped, how fucked up" he said, fondling Kayn's member through the fabric of his pants, Zed bit down softly on Kayn's neck marking him like the bitch he is as he whimpered quietly against Zed's chest, Zed grunted loudly as he neared his climax, Kayn knew what was about to happen, he desperately tried pulling away from Zed but Zed wrapped his arms around him locking him in place "Don't run away" Zed whispered as Kayn's corrupt hand clawed at his arms "Zed, please" Kayn cried out "Don't do this" the thought of Zed releasing in him made his stomach turn, finally Zed let out a loud grunt as Kayn felt his lower body over come a warm, sticky feeling, Kayn brought his hand to his mouth "ugh" the youth choked out as drool ran down his bottom lip, Zed had released inside him. Kayn however still hadn't cum, much to Zed's surprise as he slipped himself out of the youth "Stubborn" Zed hissed, Kayn didn't care, he just wanted Zed to leave, his lower body was completely numb he couldn't even pick himself back up "Should I take care of that?" Zed laughed as he wrapped his still armored hand around it, digging into it slowly till it started weeping "So close" Zed hummed as the youth struggled, Zed was right, he was close "Zed, please! STOP!" Kayn begged as Zed forced him into an unwanted orgasm, he twitched and groaned as Zed watched, not in disgust this time but something else, Kayn was a mess, he pulled the blankets over him covering his shame ridden face from Zeds "I'm not sure what I raised anymore, a warrior or a whore" Kayn felt those words pierce into him, Zed was right, he really was a disgrace. The morning for Kayn was like a living nightmare, unsure of what to make of what happened last night, his head stirred, what was he to do?, he groaned as he went to stand up but Zed's arm wrapped around him bringing him into embrace, Zed was half asleep "Just sleep, no training today" Zed said sleepily before nuzzling against Kayns back, Kayn blushed but then remembered how Zed had raped him, his heart was torn, did Zed like him or hate him? Zed let out a prolonged sigh "Go to sleep already" Kayn just laid there in Zed's arms till early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the amazing people who leave likes and comments on my work bc of you guys i feel like continuing my writing.


	4. What the darkness whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After current unusual events, Kayn is unsure if Zed hates him anymore as the heat rises between them, Zed however doesnt plan on showing his true intent until he is sure of what he wants and that it is within his reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, im sorry for not updating for awhile but school is school, i hate school, fml etc, however if you do have any suggestions please leave a comment of email me at littleemocat@gmail.com if you feel to uncomfotable commenting (personally i do).  
> Also be sure to check out my new work ;When tomorrow comes'.
> 
> \- Kind regards Chizu

Kill the body, kill the mind, this was something Kayn was raised by, he was taught that feelings weren't needed, only the weak had them and only the weak displayed them, Kayn felt he was no better than a commoner as he was forced to cast his feelings aside but momentarily slipped, allowing a letter, the only evident proof of his feelings, emerge from within him. The mistake he made, an ocean deep regret that he believed would ruin his making and his life, found itself resting in his 'creators' hands, Zed now held the power to undo him, bend him and make him yeild.

Kayn's body was an anchor, weighing him and restricting his movements, Zed foul play had stiffened his aching body, heavy, sticky and a mess, he found himself unable to move very much as each movement ripped a tired groan from his throat, his head pounded, what Zed did to him was almost a blur of pain as well as a heated sensation. Zed's arms were still wrapped around him, his face was exposed to Kayn, he was far from what the youth had imagined as Zed's almost fluffy white hair stuck to his back, his porcelain skin, almost as white as snow was like silk, Zed was beautiful but he did have his battle scars, red and vivid, angled down his left cheek. Zed as well as being "attractive" was also surprisingly toned compared to what Kayn thought, his arms, his legs, his chest, everything carved to perfection, Kayn couldn't help but feel him as he ran his finger tips along the outlines of Zed's abs. "Aren't you a little pervert" Zed groaned, his protest towards the action as he brought his hand into the air, Kayn flinched in response but Zed only embedded it in his hair, smoothing through the tangled mess before sliding around his ear and down his bruised cheek, thumbing it lightly "Does it still hurt?" Zed said, his eyebrows furrowing, showing so sign of dislike towards what he had done "Ah, no, not anymore" Kayn's voice was dry, he barely managed to say it, he wanted so desperately to shy away from Zed's almost threatening caress. Zed could see it, the fear painted in Kayn's eyes, overwhelming, desperate and broken, he had torn a hole in Kayn's corrupted heart, control, power and fear, Kayn was 'his' and 'his' alone almost. Fear bound Kayn like shackles, his eyes meeting a never ending pool of crimson hatred, anger and passion "You should be a little more afraid of me" His tone whispered "danger" in Kayn's ear, as Zed chuckled softly, massaging the bruise on Kayn's cheek, no words, only a whimper arose from Kayn's throat as Zed hummed with satisfaction "The bruise suits you, should i give you more" Zed said mockingly, Kayn shock his head vigorisly at Zeds perposal as the feeling of helplessness rippiled through out his body. The room filled woth silence, a deadly silence, Kayn could hardly contain this every sinking feeling that nuged him, trying to pursuade him to break down, loss it and cry but he couldnt bring himself to do it, "Your body is mine, i will make you remember my shape, ill engrave it into you" Zed said as he gripped Kayn member and squezed making Kayn yelp, he was already pathetic he didnt need anymore shame engraved into him. The morning felt all to long to Kayn, Zed and himself had managed to drag themselves out of bed, Kayn, who was barely able to walk, gathered his strength before making his way to the main hall where, surprisingly, all the students had already gathered, waiting for there master, Zed gaze fell upon Kayn as he realized how bad this would make him look not only as a person but as a master "Kayn, no training today, go back to your room" Zed's voice whispered embarrassment to Kayn, he didnt want to be seen with Kayn, not like this, people might ask questions, Zed doesn't want to risk his reputation as he will seem unprofessional and will bring disgrace upon his name sake and not to mention how shen would react to the disgraceful act he partook in, Shen might just lose all respect he has for him, if there is any anymore.

Kayn felt disgraced, unworthy just as Zed had said, he clenched his fists in frustraition 'what have i become?' he could still hear the voice of the darkin would say if he was still with him 'A whore' he knew that would be his reply ' a weak, cheap, whore' at that, his thoughts betrayed him, what did Zed really want, to rule him?, to break him, to take his pride?, if so it was working Kayn was nothing of the warrior he had been before, all his pride had been torn from him to paint Zed perfect picture of submission, he knew he was nothing but a toy in Zed's eyes, he believed it and let it rule him, he didnt know what it was that made Zed do that to him but what really did make him do it was his fear but all his fear resided when Kayn submitted to his violent hands, Kayn was 'his'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so bad at this, sorry if it sucked :)


	5. As the months go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn wants Zed's love not his dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kayn fucks Shen

"It's only been a few months why is it like this now?" Kayn's mind spat  
"Does it feel good to ride your masters cock like this?" The words were a brutal jab at his pride as he bounced up and down on Zed's cock "Does it feel good Kayn?" Zed said as he watched his student bounce in his lap, Kayn avoided the question "Look at you ridding my cock as I sit here and do nothing" Zed smirked "You really are a slut, Kayn" Zed purred "As much as I like your dirty talk master I'm trying to concentrate, so could you not?" Kayn growled in response thrusting his hips upwards "Huh, whatever you say, just don't dirty my bed" Zed said as he placed his hands on Kayns hips and slammed him down on his throbbing dick "Ahh Master " the words, a sweet melody to Zed's ears "Call for me again" Zed commanded slamming Kayn harder and faster down onto his cock "Ah master, master, MASTER!" Kayn choked, ridding Zed throughout his orgasm "How pathetically cute" Zed's voice cooed as he pulled himself out still hard "Suck it" he growled his eyes flared with lust, Kayn gulped after the violence Zed had shown him in the past he knew submitting was his best choice "Okay" Kayn whispered quitely, making his way to Zed's lap again, slowly taking Zed's erect cock into his mouth, it tasted weird, he hasnt done this before, Kayn slowly guided it down his throat, choking and gaging and in tears "just a little more" Zed groaned, his stomach tensed as he came in Kayns mouth, Kayn glared "Disgusting" He hissed, Zed hissed back embedding his hand into Kayn's hair, Kayn looked up and glared "I did it, didn't I?" Kayn growled back, although he knew to watch his words that doesnt mean he wont fight back "I guess you have a point Kayn" Zed finally said, letting go of Kayn's now messy braid.

Kayn was never far away from his master anymore no matter the danger he always stayed close, mostly to prove his loyalty to Zed but also to remind himself he wasnt alone. Zed liked to be a quiet man, he didnt want people to know about what him and Kayn did but he also didnt want Kayn to do it with others, Zed's jealousy might get the best of him, making Kayn bleed was easy making him cry wasnt, he was still stubborn even after all the horrible things Zed did to him, he really was glad. Kayn spent most of his nights training, sleeping or playing with Zed, his master never let him stay in his room with him for the night, he was to afraid to get caught. "Master" Kayn called out from within the shadows "Can I please stay with you tonight?" His voice shook as the words rolled off his tongue "Kayn, we are not lovers, remember that" Zed's words felt cold as Kayn absorbed them, he couldnt take it "Fine" he hissed "If were not lovers then I can do it with however I want" his eyes flared with a crimson rage just as much as Zed's did "No you wont" Zed laughed composing himself "You love me."

Zed's words burned like fire within him - Fuck- his mind hissed, its not like there was someone who wanted him anyway. Kayn's mind twisted and turned trying to think of someone, anyone -Shen- his mind snapped but would shen really do it? Shen was a gentle soul unlike Zed, he respected those around him and treated them as equal, Zed however walked all over the people who followed him including Kayn, Shen would never agree to it but there was no harm in trying. The Temple of Kusho was a place Kayn wasnt really welcome but Shen would always let him in even after fighting with many of Shen's people. He wanted Shen to do this and free him from his bond with Zed or make Zed realize hes in love with him, either way its a win win. Shen didn't need anyone to tell Kayn had arrived, he could feel him even before his feet touched the ground "What do you want" Only Shen could make threatening words seem gentle "Im actually here for a stupid reason" Kayn blurted out, gaining Shen interest "Which would be?" Shen asked, pacing around Kayn "I want you to..." Kayn's mind trailed off as fear over rid his words "Kayn" Shen's voice was soft and gentle "What are you here for?" he repeated "Please fuck me" Kayn said as he bowed down falling onto his knees, a sudden blush painting his face, Shen chuckled softly "If that's what you want" he said with a simple smile.

Kayn was breathless panting, Shen was soo big, even bigger then Zed, Kayn could barley keep up "Ah no, not there" he cried as Shen hit his prostate over and over abusing that sensitive area inside him "More, more" Kayn cried out as he moaned like a bitch in front of Shen "Deeper" he moaned, Shen just grunted as he grinded against Kayn's prostate hard, Kayn gasped in shock as he came all over Shen "I'm sorry" Kayn managed to say before blacking out. Shen just smiled and tucked the youth in before falling asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this u have the big sad just like me


	6. Crimson gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn, after cheating on Zed (I don't even think it counts as cheating if Zed didn't agree to going out in the first place) with Shen, Kayn feels he can do better then his abusive master, however Zed does love him but he has to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story changed ill link it up later fml, The Pov for Zed is so you understand what he actually thinks <3 i hope you understand

Shen arms locked around him and brought warmth to his body, a feeling he thought that he had long forgotten, re-emerged, overwhelming yet welcoming at the same time, unlike the sexual contact he had with Zed, it was never loving, Zed never embraced him, Zed only hurt him. The skin kissed their skin softly, painting orange stripes along their faces, Shen was the first to wake, only to meet a crimson gaze filled with hatred "Have fun Shen" Zed basically spat as he made his way over to the bedside "Just so you know, its not his fault, i initiated it" Shen lied for the safety of Kayn "It's not like you to sleep with people, let alone a youth" Shen ignored Zed's attempts at offending him "I guess i must have just been lonely" Shen said with an almost pitiful smile "Anyways what brings you here?" Zed had almost forgot why he was there "Ah, yes, to grab *my* student" He hissed lowly at Shen "Zed, hes not yours if he doesn't love you in the first place" Shen said smirking "He loves me!" Zed growled, gritting his teeth in anger "If he did why did he accept me?" Shen words cut deep, why did he accept?, these thoughts only fueled his anger "Shut it" Zed hissed "It doesn't matter, i don't want his love" he shouted as he pick Kayn up princess style, Shen loved seeing Zed riled up over his words.

Kayn's body still felt warm in the embrace he thought was Shens "Good morning" he groaned as he turned to face the person behind him, it was Zed, mask-less at that, for once Zed gaze didn't feel hateful as they laid there staring at each other till Kayn was brought to a blush "Afternoon" Zed smiled "So how was fucking my brother?" Kayn's blush despaired as he went pale "Ahh, um, I'm sorry, its just, you.. you" without a word Zed put his finger to Kayn's lips "Forget i asked.

Zed's (POV)

I was enraged, jealous even, i don't understand myself anymore, why do i care so much?. My mind threw harsh words at me "Hah, he doesn't love you anymore" it spat "He doesn't want you, he doesn't need you, you cant control him" It taunted "SHUT UP" i screamed inside my head "He is mine" i continued "No he's not, think about it why would he love you?" i had to find away to make it stop. In the past i hurt him, bruised him, broke him and raped him and yet he still stayed, why now does he choose to leave?, i did it all for him "lies, you did it for yourself, you're afraid of him and you know it" "No" i interrupted my thoughts "Its not like that, i can control him" i thought trying to convince myself i wasn't afraid "That's not all of it" my mind laughed "You're afraid of love", my heart almost stopped "Me afraid of love, absurd" i laughed at the thought of it "You keep telling yourself that but even you know you are, you're just afraid to admit it" i had my reasons for the way i treat him, its what i have to do, i told myself feeling are unneeded and i forced the same upon those who followed me, i can't afford to fall in love. Every day i told myself what i did with Kayn was only for pleasure but i wanted more, i wanted to hear my name, not master but my name, i didn't want him to cry anymore but all i could do was hurt him, i had to, it was the only way to stop the feelings from flooding in but now when he's under me, i want to kiss him but i can't, I'm not allowed to fall in love. Every bruise ive inflicted on him reminds me of what i am and what i became, i feel as though I'm no longer human. I want him, i need him, i have to have him but i can't, i raised my order, i taught them feelings were for the weak, i destroyed what i created and if i give in now everything i did will burn but now as he lays in my arms, i want to kiss him, make love to him, feel him and embrace him but I'm afraid to lose everything i built, i just can't, I'm sorry Kayn. He knew Kayn had to leave.

Back to story

"Kayn, I'm sorry but you can no longer be my student, you have to leave" Zed's said, his eyes filled with sadness "I can't leave here, you raised me" Kayn pleaded "I'm sorry, Kayn, its for the best but i will give you what you want one last time" Kayn' eyes teared up "You can't do this please i'll stop loving you, please, Zed" Kayn's voice was broken just like his heart "Is it because i slept with Shen" Kayn shouted "No, its not, you just can't stay anymore, please try and understand" Zed's voice was soft as he spoke this time s he caressed Kayn's face and brought him into a kiss, it was slow and deep as tongues collided, fighting over dominance, tears still ran down Kayn's cheeks "Please, don't cry anymore" Zed whispered, wiping Kayn's tears away as he kissed Kayn's cheek "Its okay, you wont have to be in pain anymore". His breath, his smell, his moans, everything was only Zed's for the moment "i want him to say my name" Zed thought to himself as he kissed the youth again, his hands worked up and down on Kayn's body "Did my words the other night hurt you?" Zed questioned, Kayn didn't hear him over the sound of his own sobbing, Zed sighed "I love you" he whispered, he knew Kayn couldn't hear him, even though he knew this he wish he had, he wished morning would never come. There hands intertwined as Kayn's breath hitched, it was warm, hot and slow, Kayn didn't understand what was happening and neither did Zed, chest to chest, skin to skin the feeling of armor was long gone it really was just Zed, no bruises, no bites and kissing, lots of kissing, his heart thumped against Zed's chest, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want this to end, just a little longer "Please, let me stay like this for just a little while longer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i tried, but anyway if you enjoyed this even a little (I doubt it) leave a kudos or comment <3 ty to those who support me
> 
> : ^)


	7. Revenge but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn lets his feeling get the best of him and switches the positions and forces Zed under him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is 2 more chapters to this <3

Chest to chest, body to body, their heart beats were almost in sync as warmth filled the room, Kayn even dared to look at Zed's face as he neared his climax, excitement painted allover his face along with the overwhelming fear of what comes next -Zed's kicking you out- his mind said, trying to break his lustful haze -Just let me have this- he replied softly. Zed's fingers were well looked after, they were long, white and polished, Kayn, growing bold, took one of them into his mouth, his tongue wrapped around, coating it in saliva, Zed jolted in shock, he didn't expect this "Kayn?" Zed moaned confusedly, Kayn wanted to hear more from Zed, all the brutal fuckings he had taken, everytime Zed only ever grunted, or growled, now it his turn.

Zed didn't really know what to do, Kayn's mouth was wrapped around his throbbing cock, it was warm, Kayn had done this before but not ... well, Zed felt a moan rise inside him before he started choking on his own saliva, he was salavating "Mgh!" the youth grumbled, sending a vibration through his dick, Zed's hand traced the bed as he held back moans by making load grunts, Kayn felt all the heat of what Zed did to him overcome him -Wait!- he spat at himself - Don't take advantage of his kindness- although his mind said one thing but his body got the best of him, acting before he could even think to stop, he ran his hand through Zed's hair before grabbing a fist full of it and slamming Zed down under him, Kayn faltered for a minute, his hand hovering above Zed's face -If you do this now, he will kill you- Kayn's mind reminded him of Zed's wrath make him faulter, Zed's eye's were fixed on Kayn, they widened in shock from the sudden action "Kayn what are you doing?" Zed's voice was coated in deep concern -Kayn, don't do it- his mind spat making him bite his lip, after everything Zed did to him would it really be wrong? Kayn slowly smoothed his hand over Zed's chest causing Zed to flinch, he watched carefully, observing Zed's reaction to every touch and kiss, his neck, his chest, his stomach and even lower, Kayn kissed Zed's neck then made his way up to his ear "This is for abusing me, raping me and abandoning me"Kayn said, licking it before biting down "Ah!" Zed jumped, Zed understood why Kayn was upset, he put his hands at his sides as Kayn spread his legs "Do it" Kayn stopped and stared at Zed "Z-zed?" Kayn stuttered "Just do, get it over with before i change my mind" Zed growled avoiding the youths gaze, Kayn decided not to wear Zed's pacients before long his fingers were in Zed -How do i actually do this- he thought feeling around Zed's insides, pressing and poking where ever he could until Zed seized up as he pressed a certain place, however as he started abusing that spot Zed's hand flew up and slapped him, Kayn looked at Zed, Zed just glared at him "You said i could?" Kayn questioned as Zed roled over "I just dont want you to see me" Zed said shying away from Kayn slightly, Kayn couldn't help but chuckle at Zed's weakness "After this i dont want to see you at the order, you are to leave imediately" Zed was still cruel, Kayn didn't care what Zed wanted all Kayn wanted was to see his face and to feel his proper love and affection.

 

It went in a lot harder then Kayn thought, Zed was still tight and Kayn was really inexperienced -it hurts- Zed's mind hissed -And he endured this from you?- Zed grit his teeth before managing to speak "How did you do it?" he said hissing at the pain "How did i what" Kayn questioned "take it from me like this? didnt it hurt?" Kayn laughed then began crying, tears streaming down his face "Its because i love you" his words were a broken sea of woes "I love you, Zed" He cried in between thrusts, Kayn's words pained Zed gravely but not as much as having Kayn in him -Fuck, this is bad- Zed dug his nails into the sheets but it wasnt enough to numb the pain "Zed" Kayn moaned "Put your arms around me" Zed gave him "that" look (the yeah.. sure, righto) "Just do it" Zed lifted his arms, wrapping them around Kayn "Ahhh!!?" Zed moaned, he was confused as Kayn hit "that" spot inside of him "Ka~ayn" Zed moaned digging his nails in to Kayn' neck, scratching him, drawing blood and leaving marks along his back "Please Zed let me stay with you" Kayn begged, Zed sighed through his moans "Kayn, you ca An't" he was trying his best to compose himself so he could explain but all failed when Kayn hit his prostate after that it was all a blur, when he came to Kayn was gone, Kayn had packed his stuff and left during the night "You cant stay, because i love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah, thank you for all the support ive been given it means alot to me, so if you liked this or enjoyed it in anyway shape or form please leave a like of comment <3


	8. A life time away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later actually finished it, kill me

It feels like years ago now, the fighting and the urge to hurt Kayn because he was weak.

But he know sees the beauty in the weakness, the weakness known as love.

No longer would he sit idle and let the order control his life, Kayn was his everything as was he to Kayn but know he was spending his nights alone. 

For a long time he wanted to find him, its been a year since Kayn left the order and took his heart with him, he was broken, Shen knew Zed was.

Flash back-

"Why did you do that to him? to yourself?" the anger in Shen's eyes was unreal.

"I had to, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" Zed was right he didn't.

Back to the present 

-Maybe its time to see him again- Zed thoght to himself, when he missed Kayn a lot he spent the lonely nights in Kayn's old room, it was filled with old memories, he had raised Kayn only to abandon him. 

Kayn must, by now, be married or a least have a women, Zed thought, even though he thought this he still wanted to see him, even if it was just once more.

Zed didn't know where to start to find him, he felt it was a lost cause.

Kayn lived an almost normal life alone, he regreted the day Zed found out about his secret, it was his and his alone and it ruin everything, not a day went by when he didnt remember Zed's smile, his laugh, his eyes, he hated it, he missed him so much.

When he felt alone he spent his nights in the local bar, he ran into the rouge assassin Yasuo once and he let him have his way with him since he seemed keen but it was nothing like being with Zed it only made him feel empty inside.

There was many times when he though about returning to the order but he was afraid to see Zed disaproving face, all he ever wanted was his love.

Zed was done, he had enough of his order restricting who and what he can do, what he can love, he was going to find him, weather it killed him or not. 

Scouting Ionia for Kayn would be hard, what if he was already dead? he wouldn't know since he kicked him out, now he was afraid.

He searched through Zhyun, Pallas, Fae'lor and Shon-Xan which is the central part of Ionia, he even sent scouts to find him but they couldn't. 

Then Zed remembered, he knew where Kayn would be. 

"I knew you would be here" Kayn heard a familiur voice say, Zed was standing him behind him as he sat at edge of the Everpool river in Bahrl where Zed had found Kayn.

"I never hought you would be the one to come to me" Kayn laughed, Zed could hear the pain in his shacky voice, Kayn looked a lot different since the last time he had seen him, he had cut his hair and he had grown a little, he was 20 now.

"Beautiful" Zed whispered with a sigh.

"Kayn, im sorry" he spoke up as Kayn stood up.

"Don't be, im not weak anymore because of you" His smile was forced as he looked at Zed, the pain in his eyes didn't lie to Zed.

"I -i love you" It took every ounce of strength in Zed to say it but he did.

Kayn looked taken aback when Zed said this to him.

"Kayn i miss you, come home" Zed held out his hand.

Was this a test? Zed was cruel, Kayn knew this.

"Nice try" Kayn sighed, pushing Zeds hand away from him.

"Kayn, i mean it, i never joke about love, come home" Zed said holding his hand out again.

"What about when you found i out i was in love with you? didn't you ruin me? didn't you mock me? you called me a whore and gross!" Kayn shouted shooting a glare in Zed's direction.

"I-i was afraid Kayn, i didn't know what to do, when im afriad i push what i need away from me because things like love make me weak and vulnerable" he couldn't hold his gaze when speaking to Kayn this time.

"I really did love you Zed, i really did" Kayn was afraid of getting hurt again, he wouldn't be able to handle it again.

"Then continue to do so, Kayn please".

"I dont want to get hurt again, Zed, I cant go through that again".

"You wont, Kayn, ive realized that i love you, there is no need to be afraid" Zed took a step towards Kayn and this time he didnt get pushed away as he bought him into his arms and whispered "Im so sorry Kayn".

Warmth was something uncommon to both of them, it was different this time, it meant so much more, Kayn held Zed close to him as he stared into those crimson orbs he has come to love, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of relief as he fell into Zed's arms, falling for him all over again.

Zeds gaze never left his as Zed held him once again, this time it was slow and they kissed, this was the first time they had done that during these times, Zed had missed how Kayn felt under him and around him. 

"I love you, Kayn".


	9. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this series has been sad over all, imma give it a cute little extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get fluffy

"Wow" Kayn gasped, he had never been to sea before.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zed chuckled wrapping his arm around Kayn, they had been dating for a 2 3 years now, Kayn was 23 now.

It wasn't like Zed to go out and even more unlike him to suggest a vacation just for the 2 of them.

Kayn couldn't believe he was crossing the ocean to go to the so called greatest city in the world, Piltover.

"Zed, what are we going to do there?" Kayn was filled with ideas and possibilities on what they could do but Zed had a real surprise.

The streets of Piltover were flooded with people, including some Zed knew.

"Its been a while" a familiar voice laughed.

"That is has Jayce" Zed hissed, he wasn't really the one for small talk.

"Is he yours?" Jayce said pointing at the boy hiding behind his masters back.

"He is" Zed almost sounded proud when he spoke this time. Zed and Jayce both talked for awhile, they seemed to know each other quiet well.

"Do you know him?" Kayn pouted.

"More then I'd like to" Zed admitted "and trust me, he's not as nice as he looks".

Kayn had little to no idea on what Zed had planned for them and it was killing him.

"Come on, tell me already" Kayn had had enough of Zeds stalling, what was the big surprise?

"Patients my love, time will tell" Zed smiled, pulling Kayn in to a hug as he slowly started kissing his neck.

"This is cruel" Kayn whined but not in detest, he'd love nothing more then for his master to grind into him and fuck him silly but not when Zed surprise still played on his mind.

"You'll know soon enough, now come to bed". 

Zed and Kayn spent th next 2 days in a hotel in Piltover before Zed finally decided to get his plan underway.

"Kayn come here" Zed said he couldnt hold his smile, Kayn knew something was up.

"Yo~" Kayn replied like the youth he is, walking over to Zed, he could tell Zed was happy, which is quiet rare.

"Were ganna go out to dinner tonight" Zed said, he didnt even bother to ask it was more of a one sided decision.

"Okay?" Kayn didnt see the big deal but he was glad that they were leaving the house.

For once Zed went to town without his mask on, maybe it was because they were going to a resturant or maybe it was due to his mood, kayn didnt really understand his now lover. "I booked a table for 2" Zed smiled and the lady blushed, Kayn frowned at the women, then at Zed, he hated when Zed was flirty with other people (Its actually him being nice but Kayn's a retard). They took their seats at a beautiful table with a pink table cloth and a vasse filled with roses, Kayn almost gagged when he saw it. 

Their date was rather tense, he knew Zed had something on his mind but he still wouldnt tell Kayn and now he was getting pissed, it wsnt until the lady serving their food came out when Kayn had finally had enough. "Ok what the hell is the big deal, you forced me to wear a suit and drag me to this _romantic _place just for the food? what the fuck Zed" Kayn huffed in anger, he wasnt a women, he didnt like to be treated like one, he liked just sitting in Zeds preasence while they snuggled in bed not go out and play dress up.__

__Zed just chuckled as the plates were handed to them, there was a note on Kayns, it was starting to get serious. "The fuck is this" Kayn hissed, looking at Zed. "Open it and find out" Zed cooed, he really couldn't hold back his smile. The Note read _Dear Kayn Today is our third year anniversery, that right three years together, did you think i would forget? anyways this has took some time and a lot of my pride but there is a gift for you under your seat, which has been placed there just for you, you are mine nd i am yours, always and forever. _Kayn looked under his seat, Zed did, he left him a small bos with a piece of paper and something under it.___ _

___Kayn was getting nervous, he looked at Zed then at the box, his heart was thumping like crazy, he picked up the paper, it was some sort of form, he decided he would read it later and placed it aside and now he was faced with what he had fared he would, a ring, Kayn closed his eyes then opened them to see if he was dreaming but no matter how hard he tried the ring didn't disaper, he gave Zed a troubled look. "What is this?" Kayn asked to assure himself. "An engagement ring Kayn, you dont like it? me and shen picked it out for you" Kayn was taken aback, to marry Zed, to actually marry him? what about the order? what about a family? Kayn could not bare Zed any children, was Zed sure this is what he wanted?_ _ _

___"Its not that, i just" Kayn started, Zed could see the worry on Kayns face._ _ _

___"Kayn, i love you, i want you to be mine, i care not for women or the order, i only want you" and with those words it was decided._ _ _

___"I do". The wedding was a blast, Shen cried, like actually cried and Syndra was so angry (Jealous) and Kayn? well he didnt wear a dress like Zed had hoped (kinky) but hedid look amaazing in a white suit to contrast Zeds black one, many people from around the world attended, he even got to meet afew of his idles like Yasuo (fuken badass) and Jinx (psycho) and he made some cool new friends as well. But now it was time for the best part of the week, their honeymoon, Kayn being the nice wife he is let Zed pick what he wore, a fucking dress._ _ _

___"Aight here we go" Kayn started, he was a little embarresed as he walk out, the dress Zed had picked was white and laced, it made him look so pure yet sooooo alluring, it made Zed almost shiver with delight. "Come here Kayn" he whispered, his tone told Kayn that he wanted it badly, so so badly._ _ _

___"You want me huh?" Kayn mocked, shaking his hips infrony of Zed just to tease him._ _ _

___"Retorical question?" Zed said rasing an eyebrow as he shifted closer._ _ _

___"Okay fine, you win"Kayn growled._ _ _

___"But next time we do it, IM TOP" Kayn anounnced to Zed with a heated look in his eyes. "Ugh, fine~" Zed hated the thought of letting him top again but Kyn looked like he wanted to soooo badly, he coldnt help but say yes to the poor youth._ _ _

___Zed slowly guided Kyn into his lap, Kayn was getting nervous as Zeds hands began to wonder._ _ _

___First he traced Kayns spine then gripped his hips then he slowly glided one hand up Kayn's chest and over the soft tissue, causing Kayn to choke, Zed had never teased him there before but it wasnt unpleasant, Zed circled it with his finger around it over and over, teasing Kayn until he whined with irritation._ _ _

___"T-touch me already" Kayn huffed, his breath was sooo uneven and Zed could almost laugh at him._ _ _

___"God, your wet already, disgraceful" He mocked and Kayn almost slapped him._ _ _

___"Dont say such things" Kayn growled with anger._ _ _

___Kayn never really understood Zed till now but all he knew was he would spend the rest of his life with the person he would always hold dear, he would always be loyal to no other._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let them marry btw the papers in the box were for adoption <3


	10. Author intermission

Hey guys, this story has had a really good run with amazing support but this isn't the last ltime you'll see them if you read my other series, I decided to end it on a high not not a low because my original plan was to just stop writing it and leave it on chapter 7 with out doing anything else with it but due to your apparent love for this series I got over myself and finushed it, I'm sorry it took so long.

Thank you for everything guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OTP


End file.
